Invictus Space Dominion (ISD)
Note: Faction statistics are subject to change. Thank you for your patience. General Information Name: '''Invictus Space Dominion (disguised as Invictus Incorporated until the revolution) '''Short Name: '''Invictus '''Foundation Date: March 4, 2236 Origination: '''Sol III (Terra/Earth) '''Founder: '''James Hilburn '''Leader: '''Fleet Admiral James Hilburn 'Purpose: '''The complete destruction of all powerful factions. (disguised as "The establishment of stable trade routes and faction relations to ensure a safe future for all honourable and sincere citizens." until the revolution) '''Motto: '"All factions that oppose us must be destroyed" (disguised as "No one is safe until the evil and crooked are eliminated forever." until the revolution) '''Important Facts * There is only one person in this faction: Fleet Admiral James Hilburn * Even though this faction has a total population of one, it refers to itself as "We" instead of "I" to scare enemies * This factions government takes the form of a Dictatorship (meaning that Fleet Admiral James Hilburn has authority in all matters) * This faction looks down on communism, as it's leader is selfish and manipulative * This faction greets others by: Prepare to die! (disguised as "Hello, pilot" until the revolution) Power, Personality and Faction Relations Power: '''Superpower '''Personality: '''Aggressive/Crooked/Evil '''Ships Destroyed: '''600+ '''Stations Destroyed: '''350+ '''Major Allies: '''Lambda Corporation (Lambda), New World Mining (NWM), Tau Dalmus Mining Corporation (TDMC) Terran Expeditionary Force (TEF) (all of these factions will be destroyed in the revolution, replaced by ISD stations and factories) '''Major Enemies: '''No major enemies. The enemies that remain are small and inconsequential. '''Major Factions Destroyed: '''Dagola Daggers, Eta Solus Raiders, Bandits, Black Sail, Pindares Station, FreeWorld Trading Company '''Economic Statistics Wealth: '''Rolling in it '''Minimum Account Balance: '''20,000,000 credits '''Net Worth: '''210,500,000+ credits '''Economic Sources: In Operation Trading - buying and selling goods Ship Recovery - recovering broken down ships Bounty Hunting - hunting people with a bounty and killing them Manufacturing - manufacturing of goods Construction - building of stations Repairing - repairing damaged ships Resale - distributing goods to the public (on planets) Mining - the removal of ores from asteroids, processing them, and selling them Planned Colonization - building of trade stations (labeled as worker habitations for story purposes) Fleet Statistics: Ships Owned: '53 '''Stations Owned: '(to be updated) 'Turrets Owned: '(to be updated) '''Future Plans: Primary Plan: '''Unknown to all other factions, The Invictus Space Federation plans on taking over the entire explored universe and beyond by destroying all factions and freelancers. This will strengthen our economy. Detailed battle plans and ship blueprints have already been started in preparation for a large scale war. Currently, economical restricts prevent the development of larger ships but the trading district is showing improvement in that matter. Luckily, due to the skill of Fleet Admiral James Hilburn, a certain trust is being shared with the larger factions such as the Terran Expeditionary Force, Lambda Corporations and the FreeWorld Trading Company Hopefully, as we progress militarily, we will create stronger bonds with these factions. This way, destroying them will be far easier. '''Sub Primary Plan: '''To increase efficiency on manufacturing stations, all able bodied citizens will be required to work 18 hours a day. This will allow us to increase prices and have control over everyone. '''Secondary Plan: '''We plan on creating specialized ship designations to assist with the identification of trading, battle and patrolling ships. '''Auxiliary Plan: '''To prevent the construction of hostile bases, we plan on dropping thousands of Laser Turrets on the borders of every occupied and unoccupied sectors. '''Virtuoso The Virtuoso, a massive 100 unit long supercarrier designed to outfight the Magnus. Statistics Dimensions: Length:100 Width: 30 Height: 27 Systems: Max Engine Speed: 30 Max Shield Output: 3500 Hull Strength: 4000 Cargo Hold: 750 Missile and Torpedo Bay Capacity: 150 Weaponry: Front Port Turret: Laser X Front Middle Turret: Laser X Front Starboard Turret: Laser X Mid Port Turret: Laser X Mid Starboard Turret: Laser X Top Turret: Advanced Military Missile and Torpedo Launcher Rear Port Turret: Laser X Rear Middle Turret: Laser X Rear Starboard Turret: Laser X History: The foundation of The Invictus Space Dominion took place relatively recently. Originally conceived by Jack Hilburn in 2231, The Invictus Space Dominion was and is intended to destroy all opposing factions. Jack Hilburn, a paranoid and irritable super genius and sociopath, disguised as a friendly politician, hated people. He was abused as a child, physically and mentally. He wanted everyone to pay for what happened. Black Sail, a powerful pirate faction founded by the Constarions (the native species in the Constar Systems and a subspecies of the Beta Pindolans) seeked revenge on the Terrans/Humans (the native species in the Terrantin sector as well as the species of Jack Hilburn). They contacted the Al Ghatians, the founders of Al Ghat Galactic and payed a great sum of money for the purchase of a Subspace Defibrillator. This Subspace Defibrillator was capable of destroying an entire solar system. It was used on the Sol System in January 2236, killing all 23 billion inhabitants. Only 7500 Terrans remain after the incident. However, before the Al Ghatians could cause any more trouble, they were eliminated by the United Royal Dominion, led by T'lah Chek'osh, a Galenian. In February 2236, the wormhole that connected Terekos to Beta Pindola became highly unstable, which eventually led to its collapse. TEF was reduced to a few ships, Black Sail became a Superpower and Lambda became the presiding faction. Lots of things changed. Jack Hilburn, who was on a business trip in January 2236, escaped the destruction of the Sol System. He became extremely angry at all factions. He snapped. He had to do something, he couldn't control himself. After saving up enough money for a barebones Shuttle, he set off to the stars in March 2236. He quickly allied himself with the major honourable factions, such as Lambda Corp and FreeWorld Trading Company. Jack Hilburn promoted himself to Fleet Admiral of Invictus Incorporated. He designed an AI autopilot to control his ships without the use of an animate pilot. After he purchased his first few ships, he began to trade and manufacture goods to make credits. He now owns 4 trade stations, several shipyards, factories and outposts throughout the universe. ----------------------------- The rest of the history is yet to be written, as it has not occurred at this moment in time. Timeline: 2210: James Hilburn is born to his parents, Jack and Jennifer Hilburn 2220: '''James Hilburn begins to show early signs of Genius. He breezes through school in 2 years. '''2222: '''James Hilburn finishes school. '''2225: '''After being abused for many years by his parents, he runs away from home and stows-away on a Ranger-class Prototype and arrives on Saturn Colony "New London". '''2230a: '''James Hilburn makes plan to start his own space Dominion. He also starts to work, so he can save up for his own Shuttle-class. '''2230b: '''The wormhole to Gatopea is discovered in Saturn's rings. '''2232-2236a: '''James Hilburn purchases his barebones Shuttle-class fighter and sets off to the stars. He continues to scavenge and trade for 4 years in the Uncharted Space Universe, without much success. '''2236b: The Sol System is destroyed and the wormhole between Terekos and Beta Pindola collapses after the Generator inside the TEF flagship "Autumn" destabilized during the jump. The ship was subsequently destroyed, losing the lives of all hands. '''2236c: '''After receiving a strange hail from an anonymous pilot, he was given 10,000 credits without any notice. He used this to upgrade his ship, and so began the Invictus Space Dominion. Languages * Slovakia * English __FORCETOC__ Category:Player Factions